


My Unfriendly Neighborhood Venom 你的不友好邻居

by Haveitbroken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Online Romance, 会很快奔现, 提及毒埃
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveitbroken/pseuds/Haveitbroken
Summary: 在Venom渐渐声名鹊起之际，Peter Parker成功地与Venom(的皮下)Eddie Brock取得了联系……好吧，是网聊而已。Peter不是不想面基一下（I mean, 穿着我的战衣和你的……Venom），但Eddie并不愿意。因为Peter显然只是个小孩，这会拉低他作为大人的水准。Eddie要烦恼的不只是Spidey过分强烈的面基欲望，还有他自己的秘密（是不是可以和盘托出，比如Venom的吃人习惯）、少年复杂的心事等等。不过，有了这么一个二人互助会，Peter不再感到孤单了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会写Summary.

Venom-Eddie Brock/Peter Parker，也就是汤毒×荷兰蛛

Sum：一个网恋奔现的故事；时间线在复4后。

 

**1**

“ **旧金山惊现黑色义警** ，哇哦……”

“Ned？Ned！”Peter意识到他的朋友正沉迷手机新闻，“我们能不能先谈谈这个小组报告的事……”

Ned转过身，把手机屏亮给他看。表情就像他刚知道Peter就是蜘蛛侠时那么兴奋。

Peter，这没什么好吃醋的，世界上有很多义警，比如上个星期在街角撞见正在暴打犯人的惩罚者大叔，如果不是他出手制止，坏蛋就要变身肉泥了——“什么东西？”

“我也不知道！”Ned点开油管的三角形播放按钮，“你认识他吗？他也像你啊不蜘蛛侠一样，行侠仗义……”

Peter微微翻了个白眼，心里说了一百遍“有什么稀奇的嘛，我天天都这么干”，但他还是一瞟眼看上了：剧烈抖动的手机屏幕，粗重的喘息声，录视频的路人想必被眼前（正在揍人的）庞然大物吓坏了。别说路人了，就是看惯了反派的蜘蛛侠本尊也要惊一惊， **等等……我刚刚是说“反派”了么？**

好吧，你必须承认，这位揍翻小毛贼的黑色肌肉怪物，实在太像一个反派了。如果不是他转过来——哦他转过来的尊容更让人毛骨悚然了——他转过来把钱包塞进拍摄者的怀里，张开血盆大口，用它沾满奇怪液体的长舌头指向屏幕中心：

**“夜间出行注意安全！”**

有点滑稽。

然后，他爬上墙壁，就像蜘蛛侠那样，从房顶离开了。你知道，如果你是个超级英雄或者反派英雄什么的，走在大路上超逊的，好吧？

“很酷，对不对？”Ned两块胖胖的脸颊团起来，“我喜欢黑色！”

Peter把手机还给他，“还行吧。”并在心里细不可闻地哼了一声。

“Peter？你哼了一下？”

“该死，我又把画外音说出来了。”Peter挫败地抓起头发，“对我来说，是比较平平无奇……”

“一点都不平平无奇！我猜旧金山的人一定兴奋疯了。 **他就像你** ，Peter。”

“不过，他看起来……”Peter瘪着嘴，思考要怎么说才不会太暴露自己的不满情绪，“有点吓人，不是吗？”

“即便是蜘蛛侠也不能以貌取人啊。好吧，”Ned拍拍他的肩膀，“你该承认了，老兄，你嫉妒了。”

Peter转过身：“我没有…”

但Ned追过去：“你没必要这样的，Peter，我甚至想，你们可以做朋友！”

“你疯了，Ned！”和这团不知道什么的黑色史莱姆做朋友？“听起来很……”

“酷，对不对？两个义警、超级英雄的会晤！”

“Ned，我不觉得他长得像个超级英雄……”看过漫画的人都知道，长得奇形怪状的都是ANTI-Hero。

“哦不要反驳我，我下定决心了。”

“什么决心？”Peter有点不好的预感。

“我认识一个很擅长这方面的人，他会帮我的。”

“哪方面？”超级英雄交友方面的？“帮什么？等等，Ned，我们何必呢？”

“Peter，你需要朋友。”Ned停下来，意识到Peter正盯着自己，又补充到，“不，不是我这样的普通人。你看，如果你对我倾诉你的超级英雄生活，我除了‘酷——’就没有别的可说了。我也很想和蜘蛛侠分享他的超级英雄喜怒哀乐，但……我就是做不到。抱歉。 **你需要一个和你一样处境的人做朋友。** ”

可是我已经有很多别的“超级英雄朋友”了。比如钢铁侠、奇异博士（虽然“我的力量不是用来给小孩治疗蛀牙的”）、美国队长（他真的记得我吗？）、蚁人（好吧，没准他还在讨厌我呢）、红女巫（“蜘蛛侠？那是谁？”）……

“这样说来，不就只剩下钢铁侠了吗。”Ned冷静地吐槽道。

“还有银河护卫队！”Peter激动地挥舞双臂，然后颓然地意识到，“好吧，虽然我得上NASA才联系得上他们……”

Ned棒读：“酷——”

“好吧，只有他了。”那个老是让他又爱又恨的Tony，“我还是可以和他分享的。”

“真的吗？你不是告诉我，他甚至不想让你去他的婚礼？Peter，你该结束单相思了——哦，不是那个意义的单相思，你懂。”

……好吧。

“准备好和另一个友好邻居相遇了吗？”

 

 

> _嗨_

“什么东西。”

Eddie Brock，刚刚完成了一天的巡逻后，对着自己的Twitter这样说。他也不是每天都出去巡逻什么的——毕竟，他现在又是个有正职的社会人士了。只能挑上有空的日子出去巡逻，其他时间忙于倒在沙发上，灌上两口白兰地，然后无可挽回地睡到第二天，直到太阳晒得屁股发烫。

现在他倒在沙发上，手里拿着一瓶昨天开的白兰地，他把手机压在屁股下面了，所以手机震动的时候吓了他一跳。

“嗨？”Eddie嘲笑道，“又来？”

他指的是来找他“交个朋友”的男男女女，这还算拘谨得可爱的了，有的直接上来就问候你火辣的身材，云云。

“Eddie Brock”——Twitter就是他的个人账号，加了个蓝V认证，和Instagram、Youtube同步更新他的采访花絮、游记、美食视频（他现在为了提高生活趣味也在做美食博主了——为了不致于被Venom的饮食习惯影响了道德准则——一种补偿心理）。某天他穿着皮夹克骑了个机车，私信箱里全是些不堪入目的东西。那时他还有余裕回答“我有女朋友了”/“我是直的”，现在他没了女朋友，没了借口，只剩下口头上的一句“Fuck off啦”，好歹是0.25个公众人物，不能公开爆粗，对吧。

**“怎么了，Eddie？”**

Eddie关掉手机，“别在意，就是些垃圾信息。”

手机又响了，而他不打算再看了。

**“最好看看。我能感觉到有危险在接近我们……”**

“天啊，我忘了你也有什么‘毒液感应’。”

为了防止Venom持续不断的唠叨，Eddie还是打开了手机，然后他的视线凝结了。

 

> _Venom，哈？真有趣。_
> 
> _啊不不不你不要误会我，我的意思是，很厉害（Awesome）！_

 

这时，Venom从他肩膀上分离了出来，一对因为变小而不再可怕而是 **可爱** 的眼白盯着屏幕： **“Eddie，不要出神了。”**

“什么？啊……”Eddie这才意识到，这个点进去什么都没有的账号，刚刚就在私信里，揭示了他的身份，“操……”

 

>                                                                           _Venom？什么东西？_

 

这就对了，Eddie，装傻，你做记者这么多年，不可能不懂装傻的艺术，比如当安保人员来问你你是何方神圣，你该滚出去了的时候。

唔，就是你写的报道啊，“旧金山传说：Venom”，关于Venom的最早报道。

原来那份“自说自话”的报道的事。按理来说，一个义警是不该大肆标榜自己的，可是——

一、谁知道他就是Venom呢？

二、谁让上司非要让他来写这个专栏呢？君命难违啊！

三、……Eddie可不想让媒体给他取个怪名字，比如“黑史莱姆人（侠）”什么的。 **“我们是Venom，对吧？”**

不如自报家门，我们就是Venom。这篇报道的标题还是有来头的，Eddie倾向于使用中性词语，Venom不知哪里来的中二病发作，一定要叫“传说”，更吊诡的是上司还认为后者更好，这简直是Eddie职业生涯的笑话。言归正传，Eddie正准备回复“想了解Venom的事情自己上油管搜索吧”，后面的回复却来了个峰回路转，真是兜兜转转，还是躲不开——

 

> _Mr.Brock，自从知道你就是Venom，我真的被吓到了，但是那还是——很厉害！！！_

 

“我他妈的天啊，Venom!!!”Eddie一松手，手机落到了茶几上，而他滑进了沙发上的深处，在象征性地、毫无意义地呼唤了伙伴的名字后，Eddie陷入了大脑一片空白的时间。他的事业、他的隐私生活……一切才步上正轨没多久，不是吗？

**“你没事吧，Eddie？我们不会昏过去的。不过，Eddie，你刚刚真的差点就昏了。”**

Venom钻出来，浏览着消息记录。 **“噢，我们可怜的小Eddie——这根本没什么吧。”**

“我暴露了！”

**“是‘我们’。”** Venom指正， **“嘿，你吓到别人了。”**

“靠，被吓到的是我，好么！？”

 

> _你还在吗？！对不起！我没有别的意思！请不要把我放进黑名单！！我不会说出去的！！_
> 
> _Venom万岁！！Venom是旧金山人民的英雄！！请不要误会我！！_
> 
> _我没被Block吧？_
> 
> _哦，没有。_
> 
> _你是不是怀疑我的身份了？好吧，只有我知道你是谁，是有点不公平……_
> 
> _听着，我是蜘蛛侠。_

 

“噗。”正准备一口酒浇愁的Eddie喷了出来，“什么鬼。”

 

> _我得证明自己，对吧？你等等，让我在克莱斯勒上面拍个自拍……_
> 
> _[图片]_
> 
> _看得清楚吗？_
> 
>  

“看得……清楚……”Eddie眯着眼靠近了，而Venom正生出“手臂”，在帮他打字，“Holy crap。”

真的蜘蛛侠。穿着（很可笑的）战衣，站在克莱斯勒大厦的斜坡面上，比着一个“V”字。

“Venom，我越来越确定了，蜘蛛侠肯定是个小鬼头……Venom？”

> **_看得清楚。_**
> 
> _**嘿，Spidey。** _
> 
> _**你说的没错，我们就是Venom。** _


	2. Chapter 2

2

Peter躺在床上，点开了Eddie Brock（身份认证显示是媒体工作者）的账号页面，一个“ _嗨_ ”在输入框里蓄势待发，后续还没想好，而且脑中充满了尴尬的可能性；这种状态和你与你暗恋对象聊天的状况类似——这暂时还是巧合而已。Peter只好先抱着手机，眼神焦灼地指向天花板。

 

两个小时前，Ned给他发信息说：

** Ned **

 

 

_ 你敢相信吗 _

_ Venom _

他放下手里水淋淋的盘子，擦了擦手，面无表情地回答——哦不，打字：

_Ned，你最好的朋友是Spider-man，我以为这会减轻以后你大惊小怪的程度……_

_另外，我还以为你总算忘记了_

对方得意洋洋地回答：

_我可是一直都记在心上，今天Miles总算给我回复了_

 

“Peter，早就告诉你不要一心两用。”

May今天不想洗碗，于是使用了洗碗券——Peter在10岁时做给她的生日礼物，而显然到现在都还没用完。Peter早就后悔自己为什么做了那么大一沓，又为什么不设置一个使用期限。

“就一下，May，重要的事呢。”

_Miles？你的朋友比我想象的多！_

_你在质疑什么_

_总之，猜猜他是谁！_

_呃……Flash*。_

_……这甚至不在正确答案里_

_我以为你就想我这么回答你呢_

_好吧，公布答案_

_Eddie Brock_

** _谁_ **

_认真的吗_

Ned花了十分钟向Peter解释Eddie Brock的身份，并用他油管频道的订阅数、Twitter的粉丝数证明他真的不是个无名小卒而已——比Peter Parker好那么一点点。

_所以，他只是在你那里很出名的网红而已_

_你真的打算用这句话做开场白吗_

_什么_

_我还没决定要和他联系！_

 

30分钟后，洗完碗的Peter带上了自己房间的门，把自己摔到了床上，四仰八叉、素面朝天。

 

_Fine, 我这就和他联系_

_太棒了！！_

_不得不说，Ned_

_你现在像个真爱网的媒婆_

_滚你的啦_

然后……就是开头说的那样了：焦灼已经逼得他想跳楼，但你知道Spidey是不会跳楼死掉的。“叮”的一声，Ned又来催命了。

 

_伙伴，你发了么_

_没有_

_好尴尬_

_天哪，已经过去_

_1个小时了_

_去年你和Liz发短信时是不是也这样_

_这不是一回事！！！_

_我想我得等一下再发_

_你的意思是24小时或更久以后？_

_没那么久_

_等我爬到复仇者大厦上cos金刚以后_

_你要出门巡逻了！_

_不全是_

_我要排解我引号无法对你倾诉的引号情绪_

_别在大厦上被抓了_

_嘿_

_我 **就是** 复仇者哦_

 

_停止你的炫耀_

* * *

 

10分钟后，他毅然地翻出了窗户。

“Peter，你现在心率高得不一般。你在紧张吗？”人工智能Karen开口了。

“呃……有点。”

“你需要一点建议吗？因为这种状态下不利于夜巡。”

“Do me a favor，Karen，先安静一下，好吗？”

“了解。”

Karen大概不太明白这一点：在他还没有钢铁侠的救济之前，他也常拿行侠仗义作为压力释放的途径。也不需要实际地去揍一个犯人，只要射出蛛丝，然后在纽约的楼房间摆荡，迎面扑来的风会消散你的烦恼的——这和开车兜风是一回事。

在打开Eddie Brock的twitter主页时，Peter心里感到一阵温情。一个普通的人，虽然也不太普通，因为显然大叔做着很炫酷的工作，开他的机车，偶尔做做料理，对大人物毒舌相对；而这样一个人，和他一样（Ned“Miles说他绝对就是Venom，千真万确”），有一个第二身份。在褪去第二身份后，他回到生活里，满腹平凡人的牢骚：不会是公司财政问题什么的，也不是为进监狱发愁，不需要新闻发布会，不需要处在舆论中心；而是普普通通的、市井小民的烦恼苦闷。这一切让Peter熟悉得要命。

加入复仇者这件事，在“成为”的那一刻及接下来的外太空的几小时里，都那么令人兴奋；回到地球表面后，却觉得战衣上满是芒刺。“Kid，这是代价之一”，Tony说。他难以对Tony开口说：即便受到讨论的只是蜘蛛侠这个假面，我也怀念起从前了。

“Karen，如果……有个类似我一样的人触手可及，我应该去联系他吗？”

“抱歉，Peter，什么叫类似你一样？”

“我的意思是……像我一样，平时是个普通人，偶尔是个超级英雄。”

“找到以下相关联系人，”Karen突然弹出一些联系人的主页，包括Happy，“需要我拨打吗？”

“不，这太多了……等等，居然内置了蚁人的联系方式吗！？”

“前不久更新时，Boss帮你上传了他的联系方式，已经征求过他的意见；我想，蚁人非常符合你的描述，Peter。”

“我应该对这位父亲的温情感到意外吗？”蚁人的主页真的放大了，“呃，不！算了。”

“如果你觉得必要，我可以为你联系……”

“不要，不要Mr.Stark。”Peter摇头，舒了口气，“这就是一点小事罢了。Karen，帮我扫描一下附近街区的治安。”

“今天是和平的一天，”Karen顿了顿，“也许是适合联系一个 **‘类似你一样的人’** 的日子。”

“谢谢，好多了。”

 

* * *

 

 

“Venom！你都干了什么！？”

 **“干了什么？亮明了我们的身份。”** Venom看起来一点也不悔过， **“我没懂你为什么反应这么大，Eddie。要知道我们的想法是互通的，你现在明明就很 _乐意_ 。”**

Eddie无语，“你就不觉得草率吗？”

**“无论如何，这是好事。你很开心，不是吗？”**

“啊……”Eddie把脸埋进双手里。

**“Eddie，你不是真的在享受这个秘密身份吧？”**

Eddie抬头：“什么意思？”

**“你不止一次地想过要提高曝光率。我捕捉到过这些想法——虽然它们很少。”**

“听着，Venom，我是肉体凡胎，”Eddie摊开手，“没错，我也许想过要享受名誉什么的，但你知道那完全不可能——尤其是你时不时就要 **吃人** 的前提下，我永远只能做个背地里的 **守护者** ，我比你清楚这一点，Venom。”

**“……Eddie，你真的对我们的身份有心理障碍。”**

“任何一个人……多少都会对你有心理障碍！”Eddie补充，“无意冒犯。”

 

之前有一次午夜巡逻，Venom吃掉了一个在街头拖走女生的男人。回家后，Eddie带着一股正义感满足地褪去了Venom的外壳，“真是神清气爽”，然后Venom就为他吐出了一条人的手臂，扑通一声掉在地上，流着血和汁液。

“Jeez！”Eddie被这突如其来的断肢吓了一跳，“为什么要捎一条手回来！？我以为你都吃掉了！”

**“我觉得这有利于你的做菜视频。我们可以省下买肉的钱。”**

“Venom，我不做人肉菜。我的观众也不吃人肉。”

**“Well，他们看不出来。”**

“拿回去，吃掉，立刻。”

**“你伤了我的心，Eddie。啊呜。”** （最后一声来自Venom甜蜜的咀嚼）

 

**“好吧，Eddie，我现在比以前得体了。”** Venom又绕到他的左边，继续说， **“所以我觉得你和Spider-man聊天有好处。你们……不是有什么互助会么？”**

Eddie愣了愣。没错，如果说Venom是他的一场毒瘾——那么互助会非常值得。Venom确实无限接近于瘾、滥用，一切难以脱离的泥潭。在最开始接纳Venom时，他会在白天，作为普通人时，感到一阵阵的空乏，想拥抱Venom的那股力量；如今他渐渐地走出来了，用道德准则与工作约束自己。

**“我和你的对话，你曾经觉得是……”**

“自言自语，或人格分裂。Venom，我向你道歉。”

**“我不计较。你快要习惯了。”**

“快要。”Eddie抱歉地笑了笑，他依然没有，完全地走出来。他该承认了： **他是孤独的** 。Anne知道他的身份，但她现在是别人的人——一想到这一点，Eddie就不得不疼痛地微笑起来；楼下便利店的广东老太太也知道，但你总不能叨扰这样一位正常人。Venom不止是上瘾，还是孤独。

“不过，我说了，蜘蛛侠是个小屁孩。”Eddie耸肩，“记者的直觉可是很准的。”

**“年龄不是问题，他值得学习。Eddie，你调查过一段时间的蜘蛛侠，别告诉我你忘了。”**

Eddie投降了：“对，对，我没忘，我那是为了研究一个 **一个义警该怎么做** ，还有怎么在高楼大厦间最小化损害。”

你还别说，Eddie真想过假装这一切没发生过：在对义务警察身份毫无头绪的时候，他调查过“网红”蜘蛛侠，在现有的资料的基础上，研究这个飞檐走壁的家伙的行为方式。他曾经推断蜘蛛侠年纪非常年轻——可能比网上的猜测还要年轻；他佩服过，一个充满了正义感与正义之力的孩子。这个孩子，他自己一定不知道，但他 **的确** 给过 ~~旧金山传奇~~ Venom帮助。

想象一下，如果他完全放弃行侠（chi）仗义（ren）时的控制权，就Venom那个原始而暴力的风格，他们造成的经济损失能马上引来通缉令。“我们要学会有分寸，分寸你懂吗？”

Spider-man唯一教不了Venom的是：如何妥当地食人。Spider-man不吃人，哦很显然这个蜘蛛是无毒无害的。

Eddie只有自己动手制定规约：不能在有人录像的情况下吃人（你知道，大家都喜欢拍来拍去的，特别是大街上有个怪胎时）；也不能随便吃人，否则旧金山马上就会因为一些轻微的违法违规行为而充满失踪人口……

**“那不就结了。”** Venom声音有了威逼的意思， **“你再不回复他，我就再帮你回复，Eddie。和我们的Spidey谈谈。”**

“服了你了，我谈还不行吗？”

好了，Eddie，和一个青少年偶像英雄谈话，不难的，你是谁？你是王牌记者。

实际上，箭在弦上，不得不发了。手机早就响了不知多少次——显然，Spidey过度兴奋了，一口气不知回了多少条。

_你承认了！！！_

_我就知道！！！_

_太棒了Mr.Brock！！！_

_你现在在哪里？_

_啊，我不是要找你出来玩什么的，我们……才认识不久，对吧。_

_我是不是太兴奋了？_

_对不起，忘了这些感叹号吧_

_对了！你的黑色战衣看上去好帅！_

_你身材肯定也很好吧！_

_听起来有点怪？我只是单纯地称赞_

_呃，第一，我在家里，准备睡觉，然后你发这些消息了。_

_实际上我没打算承认，承认的是我的寄生虫skhfouhwto_

_*一点笔误， **它** 生气了，所以_

_第二，你确实太兴奋了。我很确信我不值得你这么兴奋。_

_第三，那……不太能算是suit，说起来太复杂了。_

_一个问题， **你多少岁了** ？_

_呃……那重要吗？_

_重要，因为我要确认我的语气和态度合不合适。_

_21。_

_拜托，你最多15。_

_该死_

_我的年轻人气息甚至透过屏幕了吗？？？_

_到底多少？_

_16。_

_好的，15岁的蜘蛛侠。_

_喂！_

_很高兴认识你蜘蛛侠，所以……现在已经快12:00了。你是住在那附近还是怎么的？_

_只是巡逻到了那里而已，干嘛_

_我的意思是，你该回家了，你的爸妈正发愁没处读睡前故事。_

_哦，你开始有点讨厌了_

_lol我开个玩笑而已！_

_我知道现在的年轻人是怎样的。我做过专题采访。_

_认真地。Spidey，该回去了。_

_你说得对，我开始打喷嚏了。这上边风好大。_

_今天是愉快的一天，对吗_

_……Kind of？我这个没名气的怪胎被纽约复仇者蜘蛛侠拆穿了。_

_嘿，你不是怪胎。_

_相对于普通人来说。我没在伤心什么的，我是大人。_

_无论如何，我困了。明天聊？_

_这么快？_

_好吧：(_

_呃先说我白天可能没时间。_

_同时间点的晚上_

_拜_

_：(_

** _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_ **

_不要用漫画拟声词糊弄我_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大家都知道，在某些宇宙里flash是毒液特工


	3. 我的过去

 

**3**

“阿嚏！”看Ned没有理自己，Peter歪歪头，“bless me...”

“感冒了？”Ned递给他纸巾。

“看起来是。”然后他大声地擦起了鼻子，“我感觉我的鼻子像个水管……”

“这就是你在复仇者大厦的结果？”

“也许吧，我聊天聊得太投入了，忘了让Karen给我开恒温……”

“你和Venom聊天了！”Ned跳了起来。

Peter强忍住笑意，装出那副惯常的“不稀奇”的表情，“好-吧，一点点。”

“别装样子了，是谁昨天等了1个多小时才……需要我翻消息记录吗？”

Peter终于笑出来：“饶了我！完全不需要。”

午饭时，Ned追着Peter问：“你们都聊了些什么？”

“啊，实际上……”Peter才挫败地想道，他才开了个头，Venom就说自己睡了，“不太多，我想Mr.Brock需要一点时间。”

然后他们意识到有个人一直在盯着他们。

Michelle在Peter的斜对角，用汤匙画着圈：“你们已经保持……这种奇怪的窃窃私语状态整个上午了。”

“Pe…”Peter首先捂住了Ned的嘴，“什么都没有，一部电影。”

“哈，”Michelle一脸的不置可否——也许她想的电影完全是 **“那种”** 电影，那就是为什么她后来脸色变得意味深长，“I see……”

“还有你，”她的汤匙对准了Peter，“你除了窃窃私语，还不停地上厕所……”

“嘿，MJ，我们要不要换个话题？”

“你说得对，不关我的事。换个什么样的话题？”

 

真是难以相信。他，Eddie Brock，竟然为了 **“要不要在夜里突然醒来时发消息给蜘蛛侠”** 而愁了半个小时，严重影响了他的精致睡眠。其实你只要翻个身继续睡就可以了，连好朋友都不用打扰。但他就是做了个以前的梦，梦到他还是正常人，和Anne过着普通日子的时候。不知道蜘蛛侠是不是，在平凡的日子里，突然获得了超能力，而平凡的日子也过下去了；可惜的是，他没能过下去。共生体的出现，确实毁了他正轨的人生。

 

>                                                                                     我有个问题……
> 
>                                                                                    算了。别在意。

 

早上，他准备骑车去和主编商量稿子内容，脚刚跨过座位，手机“叮”地响起。

 

> 什么问题？
> 
>                                                                                              没事了。
> 
> 嘿，话不要只说半句
> 
> 你可以尽管告诉我！
> 
>                                                         我说没事了。你是不是该上学了？
> 
> 没事啊，我还在吃饭
> 
>                                                                                       很久很久以前
> 
>                                                                                       我爸告诉我说
> 
>                                                                      吃东西时不要看别的东西
> 
> …………………………
> 
>                                            如果想听，那等我有空的时候，我会说的
> 
> 今天吗？
> 
>                                                                                          你很着急？
> 
> 我对谁都这样！
> 
> 而且你是不同的
> 
> 你是 **Venom** ！!
> 
> **是“我们”**
> 
>                                                              好了，谢谢你的补充，Venom
> 
>                                      不要再吹捧我了，我知道你不是Venom的粉丝
> 
>                                                                         那就今天，等我的消息
> 
>                                                                                                    走了
> 
>                                                                   我即将被主编骂得狗血淋头
> 
> 可怜孩子
> 
>                                                                                                        停

 

12:10

> 看来记者真的很忙

 

15:02

> **E D D I E**
> 
>                                                                                    我们有那么熟吗
> 
> 你明明就在！
> 
>                                                                                                    没错
> 
>                                                                             我刚刚在找我的线人
> 
>                                                                             我非常确信他磕嗨了
> 
>                                                                                          然后果然他
> 
>                                                                         正睡在自己的呕吐物上
> 
> Ewww
> 
>                                                                             所以现在你允许的话
> 
> 抱歉，我回去上课了

 

19:00

> 终于！
> 
> 你肯定也下班了
> 
>                                                                                       天，你好黏人

 

19:20

>                                                                                                 对不起
> 
> ？
> 
> 噢我刚刚被喊去做蛋糕
> 
> 都说我话很多了
> 
>                                                                                          我白道歉了
> 
> 啊哈
> 
> 所以，来谈谈Eddie Brock半夜睡不着的原因吧！
> 
>                                                         实际上，不是睡不着，是突然醒来
> 
> 噩梦？嗯，我超懂的
> 
>                                                                                          不是噩梦。
> 
>                                                                                                    相反
> 
>                                                                                    正因为那是美梦
> 
> 有多美？
> 
>                                                                             再也不会有的那种美
> 
> Eddie……
> 
> 我懂
> 
> 噩梦之前，都是美梦
> 
> 但你知道那些美梦的终点是噩梦
> 
> 总是
> 
>                                                                                    于是我就在后悔
> 
> 如果没有……就不会……？
> 
>                                                                                                        对
> 
> 世界上怎么就没有超级英雄互助会呢
> 
>                                                                      你不就在复仇者联盟里吗
> 
> 拜托，那说成一个军事联盟还差不多
> 
> 而且他们和我完全不是一个类型的
> 
> 我能怎么说
> 
> **嘿Cap，我死了叔叔，能和我谈一下吗**
> 
> **还有，我连爸妈长什么样子都快忘了**
> 
> 鸡同鸭讲
> 
>                                                                                                        嗷
> 
>                                                                                                    孩子
> 
>                                                                                              我很抱歉
> 
>                                                                                        我没想到……
> 
> 我已经好多了
> 
> 但有些槛怎么都迈不过去
> 
> 就算我现在拯救别人
> 
> 也始终在想着
> 
> 有一个人是我永远都救不了的
> 
> 这是个无底洞……
> 
>                                                               **孩子** ，我觉得你需要一个医生
> 
> 呃，可以别喊我这个了好吗
> 
> 我现实中就老被人喊小孩了，我不想在网络上也这样……
> 
>                                                                         抱歉。但我是认真的。
> 
> 拉倒吧，你让我怎么对心理医生说这些
> 
> 除非心理医生也是超级英雄……现在有这种心理医生吗？
> 
>                                                                                              大概没有
> 
> 对吧？
> 
> 所以我有你！
> 
>                                                               你确定你没有更好的人选吗？
> 
>                                                                                    聊这种伤心事的
> 
> 你很 **靠谱** 呀
> 
>                                                                                    你没懂我的意思
> 
>                                                               你和我不是一个咖位的，懂？
> 
> 我还有个阿姨，我们说过这件事了
> 
> 但你知道，这事对两个人都打击太大了
> 
> 讲到最后她老是哭，然后我也哭了……呃，一直这样
> 
> 和陌生人讲这些就不一样
> 
>                                    我想你在那群超能力成年人里总有个 **担保人** 吧？
> 
> 有……？
> 
> 但我不想烦他了
> 
> 他，嗯，现在心情一直都很好
> 
> 听着，他们都是大人物，所以我有点没法融入
> 
> 天哪我一直在说我自己的事情！！！
> 
>                                                                                       冷静，没事的
> 
>                                                               比起你的，我就显得小儿科了
> 
> 怎么会呢
> 
>                                                               真的。我突然觉得自己的遭遇
> 
> **就是一部爆米花电影……**
> 
> 哪里怪怪的
> 
>                                                                                              我也觉得
> 
>                                                                                               Anyway
> 
>                                           我丢了工作和女朋友，本来很快都要结婚了
> 
>                                                         她现在正在和一个外科医生在一起
> 
>                                                                         比我有钱，还比我高尚
> 
>                                                                           时刻提醒我有多loser
> 
> 噢噢噢噢噢噢我懂得我也是个loser！
> 
>                                                       你没必要为了你也是loser这么激动
> 
> 说到 **感情问题**
> 
>                                        哦，最好不要告诉我你的高校恋情，万分感谢
> 
> 不是啦
> 
> 待会儿回来，同学找我

 

“Ned？”

“Peter？我是来说……你哭了？”

Peter抹了抹眼睛，带着愠怒：“有那么明显？”

“我是来说，我在外面和Miles……他想认识Spider-man，还说你恶搞过他叔叔，不过我看……”

“呃，对，抱歉，现在有点忙。”

“没关系，还有很多机会。我没告诉他你是谁。因为你不像Eddie Brock那样曝光度超高，所以他也很难知道你是谁……我就是想说，你没事吧？”

“我没事，我在和Venom聊天而已。”Peter破涕为笑，“你说得对，和他聊天真的挺好的。”

“早告诉你了！”

那头Ned还在滔滔不绝，Peter看到手机屏上方浮动的横幅：

> Eddie Brock：你让我有点焦虑，别担心，好的那种焦虑
> 
> Eddie Brock：我想出去透透风
> 
> Eddie Brock：《异形大战铁血战士》太烂了
> 
> Eddie Brock：等我到个合适的地方和你聊

 

“Ned……你说，”Peter突然开了免提，一面打字，“我什么时候说和他见面比较好？”

 

> 哦如果你很喜欢 **外星恐怖生物** 的话，你还可以看《怪形》
> 
> 虽然比起异形还是sucks
> 
> 怪形的血都是活的！会叫！

 

“什么？你才认识他不到24个小时吧！？”

Peter扶额：“我知道，我知道，但是迟早有那个时候，对不对？”

“相信我，先多聊聊天，套近乎。”Ned噗地一声，“这听起来又像个网恋了。”

“N-E-D。”

 

> 小心不要撞墙了！
> 
> 我刚开始的时候经常撞墙……

 

“你都遇到过那么多superhero了，Venom也是迟早的事啊。”

“你说得对。”

 

> 你知道吗
> 
> 我还是不说感情这回事了
> 
> 待会儿我们从“你是怎么变成superhero”这个话题开始
> 
> 怎么样？

 

TBC

 


End file.
